Vehicles include devices, such as displays or head-up displays (HUDs), which are repositioned for different occupants. Such deployment of these devices causes the mechanical components of the devices to wear out. There is a need for a smart system with a deployment mechanism for deploying the device to a new position, and continuously improving the deployment while taking into account potential interactions with the device environment (e.g. mechanical constraints, vibrations, etc.) and discrepancies between target and actual parameters of the device. This system would also account for manufacturing variations of such devices.